1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an image analysis device and X-ray diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As endovascular therapy, a vasodilation operation in which blood vessels are dilated from inside by using a catheter or the like and a vascular embolus operation which aims to necrotize a tumor by embolizing the blood vessels providing nutrition to the tumor are known. In order to confirm the effect of such vascular therapy, DSA (Digital Subtraction Angiography) images are used (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) Publication No. 2006-87631).
The DSA images are obtained by, for example, sequentially imaging the same region of a patient before and after administration of a contrast agent with the use of an X-ray diagnostic apparatus. More specifically, a plurality of subtraction images obtained by subtracting a mask image before administration of the contrast agent from the image of each time phase after administration of the contrast agent so as to respectively correspond to the time phases are defined as the DSA images.
In conventional technology, the sequential DSA images are generated before and after an operation respectively, and a reader confirms the effect of the operation by visually comparing these DSA images. The confirmation of the effect of the operation means judgment (identification) of a bloodstream improving region in the case of the vasodilation operation and means judgment of a bloodstream occluded region in the case of the vascular embolus operation, for example.
If comparison between moving image display of the DSA images before the operation and moving image display of the DSA images after the operation does not clearly indicate degree of bloodstream improvement or a position of a bloodstream occluded region, a reader selects an arbitrary one image out of the DSA images before the operation, selects an arbitrary one image out of the DSA images after the operation, and then compares these selected two images as still pictures. It is not necessarily easy to identify a slight difference in bloodstream between before and after the operation by visually comparing the DSA images before and after the operation.
Therefore, a novel technology to enable visual confirmation of a region with changed bloodstream amount based on DSA images before an operation or based on DSA images after start of an operation more easily than conventional technology has been desired.
For example, a novel technology to enable visual confirmation of the region with changed bloodstream amount after an operation such as a bloodstream improving region after the vasodilation operation and a bloodstream occluded region after the vascular embolus operation, on the basis of the DSA images before and after an operation, more easily than conventional technology has been desired.